Czechoslovakia Von Kaiser
'''Czechoslovakia Von Kaiser '''is the Prinstipal of the school, Akademiya Zlodeya and the strongest villain to ever live. He is also known by as his villain code name: Knightmare due to him having a Quirk that gives people nightmares. Appearance Czechoslovakia wears a black and green bodysuit being covered with spikes that go on his arms, helmet, and wings. He wears a black and green trench cape that covers most of his legs. He wears a helmet covered with spikes and 2 brown horns, His visor has 2 different colors representing his evil psychopathic personality of killing and giving people nightmares. His chest, shoulders, and wings cover most of his upper body. His left side of his upper body, the lens are purple and the sclera is green. While on his right side of his upper body, the lens are green and the sclera is purple. The upper body is also covered with spikes and he also wears a red belt on his waist. Personality Czechoslovakia has a calm and evil personality that he uses like a mastermind and always has neither Jin Kirigiri or Thomas Nitchkov. He always likes to keep himself safe and secure for anyone that is a stranger to them and want to know who they are behind that mask of his. The reason why he hides himself from that mask of his is because of his past involving mass murders and robberies that costed him so many scars on his face. For some conditions that involve himself fighting, he always gets a straight face but when he gets ready for a real fight, he starts to act all serious and evil until he kills his enemies and leaves them dead. History 25 years ago, Czechoslovakia graduated a Hero school from Germany and then became a Pro Hero until he killed his 1st person by accident. After killing him, Czechoslovakia was taken to a laboratory in Syria, Russia, only to become a mad man and started to kill more people form his country and then was wanted by others and under arrest for massive murder and robbery on all Germany. Before he became a mad man though, he was once known as Winston Von Kaiser, a rich and famous person who was a Pro Hero after graduating hero school, He was taken to a laboratory to get injected by a heroine's DNA that nearly killed him. After he was sent to the backroom where there we're so many junk, trash, and corpses, he began to be reborn as a villain and began forging himself a bodysuit and bulletproof armor and then he began to escape the laboratory by killing more people and people for the next 25 straight years. After 25 straight years of killing and robberies, he "retired" and became a principal of a high school located in Russia. He needed help so he asked scientists from a laboratory located in Soviet, Russia to help him track down and find students who had evil-like quirks that they used for robberies and murder. Quirk and Abilities Nightmares Czechoslovakia can cast nightmares on people who are sleeping. That is the only thing he can do along with making illusions of his victim's worse nightmares causing them to lose focus on a battle. The only weakness that he has is the only thing that he uses to cast his quirk, He can't cast his nightmares at the victim if he/she are awake. Another weakness he has is if he sees a dreamcatcher, he starts to hyperventilate and starts to feel pain for the 1st time. He also starts to move far away from the dreamcatcher as possible until he feels no more pain Expert Intelligence Czechoslovakia is a expert with battle tactics and wars back in his day and he always keeps winning in wars that lasted for almost a few years. He can sort of predict movements just by looking at their fighting technique and even learn how to telepathically fly without using his wings. Trivia This is based on Fanart by a deviant on DeviantartCategory:Villains Category:Principals